Strawberries
by NariNari
Summary: Zoro loves strawberries, so Sanji makes him a special treat. Shounenai, rated for a bit of bad language and the whole shounenai thing. ZxS Now beta'd!


**A/N:** I don't own One Piece or any of it's characters they belong to Oda-sensei, I do own a really awesome shirt though!

**MATA!!!**: IF you didn't see the warnings before this is a boyxboy fic so don't be stupid. Also there is a bit of OOC-ness for Sanji, hehe sorry. Thanks to Kurai Kisu-chan for betaing!

Sanji sat in the kitchen shuffling through a box of dessert recipes. He was tired of making cakes and fancy French foods, they were wasted on this crew. He decided to go with something more simple for dinner, roast beef, potatoes and carrots. But for dessert? Ice cream? No, too messy Luffy would have it all over everything and everyone. Pocky? No, Sanji could only imagine what kind of things Luffy would do with Pocky near him. Sanji shuddered at one particular...graphic...image.

The door to the kitchen opened and in walked Nami the thief/navigator. Now what did she want? Probably to request some special dinner, she had been doing that a lot lately and it was starting to get on Sanji's nerves. She was requesting more and more outlandish things and Sanji couldn't tell her no; after all he was one of the best chefs in the world and the goal is to please the costumer.

"Sanji, do we have any strawberries?" Nami asked, she looked slightly annoyed, and Sanji knew the item wasn't for her, but rather a green-haired swordsmen.

"If he wants them tell him to come get them himself." Sanji replied coolly, never looking up from the box. Nami was quiet for a moment before she asked how he knew they weren't for her. Sighing Sanji looked up at her as he spoke, "Because you are allergic to any type of berry, I know this because the first time I gave you a blueberry, you broke out in hives, and if you're allergic to one berry you're allergic to them all. And I know they're for him because whenever I make anything that had strawberries in it he's the first one to eat it."

"How do you know he's just not hungry? What if they were for Luffy?"

"There's another reason."Sanji pulled out a recipe for a dessert and put the box back.

"What?"

"He always sends you to get them." Sanji went to the freezer where he had a stash of strawberries that Zoro hadn't managed to snag. "And forgot that last order, tell him we're fresh out." Nami smiled as she left the kitchen, she didn't like being Zoro's messenger and she would have some satisfaction in telling he wouldn't get his favorite food today.

Sanji was smiling as well, not in a sadistic way like Nami, but in a I'm-so-happy-that-I-found-this-recipe kind of way. He'd have to thank Nami later, for it was her doing that brought him to this dessert.

2 Hours Later

"SANJI!! WHY DON'T WE HAVE ANY DESSERT!?" Luffy wailed at the cook, Sanji merely shrugged at him and began clearing the plates.

Now it has to be understood that as far as anyone knows Sanji and Zoro hate one another. Not just hatred but pure unadulterated rage with the other. Loathing, you could say only more severe. When ever the two were in a room together, they would argue. In fact just a few moments ago Zoro had taken it upon himself to tell the blonde cook the beef was a little on the dry side. Words were exchanged, punches were thrown, kicks were made, and somewhere in the middle of all that Luffy managed to lose half the roast Sanji had made especially for him.

So that said, they hated one another. And that's why everyone gasped when the swordsman got up and told his rival he would help him with the dishes. Sanji's jaw stood slack for a moment before he grumbled something about 'not breaking the plates with his porcupine head,' then headed for the kitchen, the green-haired man at his heels.

Once inside Zoro dropped his friendly act.

"Where are they?" He demanded.

"Where are what?" Sanji asked casually, full well knowing what Zoro had meant.

"Don't play coy with me, you know what I want." Zoro growled.

"Hmpf. If you want it so bad then just ask."

Zoro was having a hard time comprehending that sentence it was like Sanji had told him to cut off his right arm. He would never do that, not unless...well not unless it was REALLY bad. Unfortunately for Zoro his need kicked and his pride flew away. "May I have some strawberries?" He gritted out.

Sanji smiled at him, that I-know-something-you-don't-smile. "We're fresh out."

Zoro went into a fit of rage, screaming about how the damned cook was lying, remembering they had 12 bags of strawberries left and he had only eaten 11, so where the Hell was the 12th!?

"Like I said, we're out of strawberries, but I'm sure if you look in the fridge there may be something in there to sedate your craving."

Zoro growled and stomped to the refrigerator and flung open the door. There on the shelf all by it's lonesome was a dessert glass(1) filled with a pink cream substance, and a strawberry sauce running down the insides of the glass and stopped with whip cream.

"I...Wh...How did you?...What is this?" Zoro finally managed out.

"Did you hit your head on one of those dumbbells or something? It's food." Zoro glared at chef, he had obviously made this for him so why was he being all pissy about it?

"I _know_ that, I meant why did you make it?"

"To _eat_ you retard. I am a great chef and all great chef's know it's our duty to keep the costumer happy, you wanted strawberries you got them, you're happy. Get it?"

"But Luffy wanted dessert and you didn't make him any." Zoro pointed out.

"Luffy just wanted more to eat, whether or not it was dessert or a piece of coal." Zoro nodded as Sanji was right, "If you're not going to eat it then close the door."

"No, no I'll eat it..." Zoro took the glass out and sat down at the table in the kitchen. Sanji brought him a spoon and sat with him, lighting up a cigarette. "You know this is really...good..." Zoro said almost shyly.

"I know, I made it."

"Don't get cocky now it's not that good! Taste it for yourself." Sanji looked shocked, Zoro never gave his food away, and Sanji already knew it was good so why was he telling him to taste it? He watched as Zoro took a bite of the mousse, then he reached over towards Sanji's head.

Eyes wide Sanji watched Zoro kiss him, he gasped and Zoro shoved his tongue in, prodding at Sanji's he guided it into his own mouth, where they shared the mousse hidden there. Once Zoro's mouth had been fully cleaned of any strawberry substance, they pulled away.

Sanji opened his eyes and grinned at the swordsman, who was staring at him."I have to disagree with you there, I think thats one of the best things I've ever tasted."

Zoro smiled and finished up what was left in his cup, "Then I guess you'll have to make it more often."

"In that case we're going to need a lot more strawberries."

**A/N:** Woo I'm glad that's over I've never written a OP fic before but oh well. Anywho reviews and constructive criticism is accepted, flames will not unless you're Roy Mustang.


End file.
